


Out for Lunch

by CalsSenorita



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, music and bands
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, All mistakes are my own, Cute, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Meet-Cute, My First Fanfic, accidental meetings, revenge photos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalsSenorita/pseuds/CalsSenorita
Summary: Comments would be greatly appreciated, so I know if I should post more :)
Relationships: Sierra Deaton/Luke Hemmings
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be greatly appreciated, so I know if I should post more :)

**Sierra's Pov:**

I'm walking downtown with a few of my closest girl friends just trying to figure out where we want to go for lunch. I see this lovely couple at one of these corner shops, sitting in a booth and sharing their meal. _I wish I had someone to share a meal with._ Anyways, I see this tall, cute, curly haired server and we awkwardly make eye contact through the window as I walk by the shop. My friends haven't noticed my internal freak out because they're still on the topic of what happened to Jessica and Kyle. The past week there were so many back and forth arguments on Facebook on which one cheated on the other and what was considered cheating. They were so caught up into that gossip that they didn't notice my brief interaction. I'm going to keep that to myself for a little bit longer. Maybe I'll tell them about the cute server over lunch.

We continue walking until I see a Pizza Hut nearby and suggest we head in because I'm always in the mood for pizza. Our lovely server Sam sat us down and took all our orders, saying she'll be back in 30 minutes and to flag her down if we needed anything else. As we're waiting I decide to bring up the guy I saw. The other girls quickly start paying attention to me because this is new. I never bring up someone I saw on the street that I think is cute and tell them about it.

"Okay, okay!" I say as I quietly shush them.

"Let me tell you what happened before you start bombarding me with questions." This was met with several looks seemingly telling me to get on with it and tell them already.

"As we walked past this little corner shop I briefly made eye contact with one of the workers and we smiled at each other. He literally looked like an angel with his blonde curls and blue eyes. I wish I saw him for longer than those few seconds." After I get that out, I'm met with looks of bewilderment from Stefanie, Kayla and Chrissy.

"We should've totally ate there! Why didn't you say anything then?" Stefanie goes.  
"Dude, we could've hyped you up!" Kayla says.  
"What's the name of the shop, so we can stop by after lunch? It's on our way back so we definitely have to make this happen!" Chrissy squeals.

"Guys, guys, GUYS!" I semi yell, so I can be heard over their excitement.

"I don't even know his name and we can't just go in there with the intention of flirting with him. It's a bad look." I let out.

They all look at me with pity because they know how I am with boys. I never chase what I want because I'm scared of rejection. Rejection is like that little life raft that's barely hanging together, but during its next use randomly falls apart. Yeah, that doesn't sound like something I wanna go through. They don't get the chance to say anything because next thing you know Sam's back with our food and drinks. Did I mention how much I love pizza yet?

**Luke's pov:**

Today is just another day where I wake up and get ready for work. I serve people in this little corner shop. It's a nice, little cozy place mainly teens like because of the ambience and pop music that's always playing. I'm currently only being a server because my band is on a mini break as we find inspiration for our next album. I'm only doing this as a way to make a little extra cash for myself. I go into work with a smile on my face because it's not too busy. We just have a couple in one of our corner booths, who no doubt are on a date as they're sharing their meal. As I'm getting ready to wipe down a table I quickly glance out the window to see this gorgeous girl with 3 other girls, who look like they're her friends. Our eyes meet and it's this awkward thing, so we smile at each other as if we're saying a quick hi, bye. Then she continues walking by with her three friends who don't seem to have noticed me. I quickly shake my head and get back to wiping the table down. Hopefully my co-workers didn't see anything because they'll no doubt tease me for the rest of the day.

Surprisingly only one co-worker noticed because they see everything that goes on as if they just know when something happens. _Did I mention that I hate my co-workers?_ So, I didn't mention one other member of my band works here too and it happens to be the one and only Calum Hood. He's so not going to let this go. Yep, he's the one who saw me gazing at this beautiful, short girl with amazing hair might I add.

"Aye, Luke? Don't think I won't ask about what just happened because I so will. Plus let me just text the groupchat and let the other half of our band know that our main man has a crush." Calum smugly says.

"I swear if you tell them you'll be sorry. Remember those pics from that party?" I proudly exclaim.

"You wouldn't dare!" Calum whisper shouted because we are at work and we don't want to get fired.

"You'll find out if you tell the others." I respond with.

Hopefully Calum will keep his word and not tell them, I'd rather not have to deal with their questions. My phone buzzes and I look over to see Calum's smug smile and know I'm going to regret today.

3 missed texts. 1 from the groupchat with over 20 new messages. 1 from my mom and 1 from Calum saying how he couldn't hold back.

I'll deal with this after work, but Calum will be on the receiving end of my silence because I'm not talking to him the rest of this shift. Halfway through he's pleading with me to talk to him because he's bored. Well, he should've thought about that before he texted Ashton and Michael. Also, Calum will be regretting today too because those photos I threatened to post are truly embarrassing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Sierra is 5'6, but I made her 5'2 in this fic

**Luke's pov:**

I still have another 30 minutes to kill as I'm waiting for my shift to end and I can see my silence is affecting Calum. I decide to show him a little mercy because at the end of they day we're bandmates and brothers. I throw him a smile and say, "Are you ready for this shift to end?"

"It feels like we've been here forever and I just wanna go home and relax for a while, so yes I'm definitely ready to be done." Calum replies

I'm still holding onto hope that maybe I'll see window girl again. I have to wipe down a few more tables and reset them, when in walks the potential to brighten up my life with her friends. She's so much prettier in person! Her hair is so shiny and it feels like I'm swimming in honey when I look into her eyes. Everything just slows down and I totally forgot I'm getting ready to leave. Of course Calum seats them and tells them I'll be serving them today because he's doing his end of shift chores. _That sneaky little shit!_ Now, I have no choice, but to get myself together so I don't make even more of a fool than I already have. Apparently, I've been absently staring at the table instead of cleaning it, oops! I make my way over and the conversation ends abruptly, causing me to realize that I might have been the topic of conversation. _As if this could get worse? Why did I think that, now I'm just going to jinx myself!?!_

I ask them what they would like to order and get blank stares in return. Which is confusing since you normally walk in look at the menu and then order, but they seem to have forgotten this is a restaurant. The one with the long, thick brown hair who seems to be going for the fashionably comfortable look asks what our most requested item is. I tell her and then ask if that's what she wants. She says sure like she's not into this whole conversation. _Oh god, did they just come back by here to set their friend up with me? She must've told them! I'm so not ready for this. Calum is going to pay worse for making me do this!_

"Okay, so are the rest of you going to order or do you have an ulterior motive for being here?" I retort because I just want this to be over with. How much more can I take?

"Oh, wow okay. Our friend Sierra here told us she found you cute when we walked by earlier, so we thought we stop by and set you guys up!" The one with the blonde curly hair and glasses deadpans.

Then the friends proceeded to scramble out of the booth and I'm left with who I'm guessing is Sierra. Sierra looks pissed that they called her out and then left her to deal with everything.

"Uh, hi so I saw you earlier and I definitely thought you were cute, so would you maybe wanna have lunch sometime?!" I question.

Her face lights up and her eyes are so expressive, "I'd absolutely love too. I'm so glad I didn't have to be the one who asks. I hope this isn't as awkward as they made it by running away?" She shyly says as she plays with her hair.

"Of course not, well I mean just a little bit, but I think we're doing fine. Oh and does your friend actually want the order because she actually ran off before I could place it up front?" I ask and hope she says no so I don't actually have to do more work, since technically I'm off the clock.

"If she did, well she's not getting it because she and the others deserted me! They're probably watching somewhere from a vantage point because they don't think I know how to interact with cute boys." She casually remarks as she shifts uncomfortably.

"I so know what you're talking about. My friend saw our brief interaction earlier and purposely said I'd serve your table, when he knew I was getting off shift soon too." I say just a tiny bit angrily.

"Oh and by the way I think you're super cute, so here let me write my number down for you and maybe next time we see each other it won't be as weird." I hastily reply because I don't want her to think I didn't hear her say I was cute. 

She's just so cute standing by the table I left as she waits for me to get a pad of paper and write my number down. I can definitely thank her friends for forcing her to be alone with me. She's nervous, but it's a cute look on her. _Did I mention she's super tiny and adorable. I myself am 6 ft and she's a mere 5'2! It's so cute._ Enough with my wandering thoughts though. I quickly walk back over to her and she says she'll text me soon. She leaves and crosses the street, where I see her greet her friends. She's freaking out that she actually did that and they're so excited. I see them doing this weird jumping hug and squealing thing. I'm so glad I can't hear that. Suddenly, they all stop and realize they're still in view of the shop, so they book it down the street. I will not be letting Calum off the hook anytime soon, but hey I still met a cute girl today!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be sierras pov from what happened, so there might be some over-lap. Please comment if I should continue this or not and maybe give feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sierra's Pov:**

We finished up eating our wonderful pizza and just sat sitting there talking about what we were going to do next. I excused myself to go to the bathroom (not all girls go to the bathroom in pairs, contrary to popular belief) so I could have a little time to myself. Not that I didn't want to hang out with my friends, but sometimes I need to have a little space so I can recharge. I look in the mirror and start fixing my hair and outfit, so that everything looks how it should. As I'm walking back to the table I catch the tail end of my friend's conversation, something about going some place after this. They all clam up as I approach our table.

"What were you guys talking about just now?" I confusedly ask.

"Oh nothing, just a little surprise for you after we're done here!" Stefanie eagerly offers up that idea.

Okay, that was a little weird, but I'm sure it'll be nothing bad. I mean what's the worst that could happen? We then decide to finally leave Pizza Hut as we can't just sit there all day and talk. As we're walking back to Chrissy's place, everyone starts getting a little jittery and I'm so confused as to why, but then notice we're heading straight for the little shop from earlier. As we enter I'm mentally strangling my friends for forcing me to conquer one of my anxieties. We meet this nice server who sits us down and tells us he's finishing up his chores as he gets off shift in a few minutes. _Is everyone who works here cute??_ Anyways, I thank him and catch his name on his little name tag. Calum. Calum then proceeds to tell us another worker will take our order.

I notice it's the guy who I saw earlier in the window and start asking my friends if this is what they were talking about when I came back from the bathroom. They all sheepishly nod their heads. I'm so angry at them for ambushing me and nearly miss the way angelic boy gets lost into the table he's cleaning. I mean the upside is I get to see his cute face again, but I will not be letting them get away with this in the future! The girls all stop profusely apologizing as Luke walks towards our table. Anyways, so window boy walks up to our table and introduces himself as Luke. A cute name for someone so nice to look at. He asks us what we want to order and we all flounder for a response because they totally forgot it's a restaurant. Chrissy then decides she's going to be taking matters into her own hands and asks what the popular dish is. Luke tells her and then she was like yeah I'll take it. _Don't act so enthused Chrissy jeez, he's just doing his job since normal people come in for the food not the cute staff._

Luke then seems to look like he's catching on to their scheme and I would really like to not be here anymore. So he questions our motive for being here and is so forward about it, Kayla just blurts the whole plan out to him. As I'm realizing how dumb we all might look, Stefanie, Kayla and Chrissy all scramble to get out of the booth and shop as fast as they can. I can feel a headache coming on and want to apologize on the behalf of my friends for being so rude. He was so nice and started saying how he thinks I'm cute and asks me out to lunch. I'm literally so happy he's initiating this whole ordeal. 

"I'd absolutely love too. I'm so glad I didn't have to be the one who asks. I hope this isn't as awkward as they made it by running away?" I embarrassingly say.

"Of course not, well I mean just a little bit, but I think we're doing fine. Oh and does your friend actually want the order because she actually ran off before I could place it up front?" He reluctantly asks. 

I can see he really doesn't want to have to do extra work for people who left me alone. I still can't believe them. They acted so childishly by rushing out to leave me alone. Never mind this being an actual business and anyone could've walked in actually wanting something, but we're taking up time with this dumb plan.

"If she did, well she's not getting it because she and the others deserted me! They're probably watching somewhere from a vantage point because they don't think I know how to interact with cute boys." I admit quietly.

"I so know what you're talking about. My friend saw our brief interaction earlier and purposely said I'd serve your table, when he knew I was getting off shift soon too." He mutters.

The animosity I can feel through that last sentence. Luke's friend is going to definitely work to make him forgive what he'd done. Calum's in for some real shit later. I wonder how he's going to make it up to Luke.

"Oh and by the way I think you're super cute, so here let me write my number down for you and maybe next time we see each other it won't be as weird." He quickly replies.

I watch him go get a pad of paper so he can write his number down awkwardly as I wait at the table he just left me at. Oh my god this is so nerve racking, but I did it and I'm so proud of how well I held myself together. He comes back over with the paper and hands it to me with a smile on his face. _He's just too cute!_ I thank him once again for everything and I'm on my way out to search for my friends. I see them across the street and I briskly cross over to them so I can share the details. I tell them that I got his number and they all envelope me in a hug and start jumping and squealing because they're so happy for me. Once we break away from the hug we notice that Luke could see us the whole time from the window and we quickly flee back to Chrissy's house for a sleep over and more gossip.


End file.
